Karma
by Kusanagi Hikari
Summary: Minato is living in an orphanage, starving for freedom. When he escapes from there with no money and anything, he'll do anything to keep himself alive. But he signed up for more than he bargained for. Thankfully, Akihiko will be there for him.


**I know that I haven't finished Frozen Flame yet, but my laptop broke, so I will have to wait before continuing FF again. Meanwhile, I have a new story and decided to post it. Hopefully you will like this^^ Oh, btw, there will be no beta for this, so forgive me for any mistakes.  
><strong>

**This story would be my own version of Persona 3, of how Minato came from, how his past would affect his personality, and how Akihiko and Minato should have ended up together. XD  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story or its characters**

**Warnings: Major angst, violence, language, male/male pairing**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

A thunderstorm raged maliciously above Inaba's orphanage. A pair of stunning blue eyes gazed at the damp streets below from a third floor window with desire.

Minato often stayed awake past regulation bedtime, and just like any night, he had stared earnestly out the window, wondering what life on the other side of the walls and fences of the orphanage could offer him. He sat on top of his bed that placed against the window, his arms wrapped around his legs that attached closely to his chest.

He had been in the orphanage for ten long years. He is by now seventeen. For those ten long years, he had only been outside the walls twice. Once, for a short field trip, it was only a quick venture to the park, where the instructor allowed them playing by the riverbank. Minato still had the flowers from that day and took good care of them, putting them at the plastic glass he used as a vase and watered them every day. They weren't much, but Minato treasured them. They were his only souvenirs from the outside world.

The second time he had been outside the orphanage was his futile attempt to run away. He'd climbed the twenty-foot fence around the playground's border and had injured his foot upon landing on the concrete street on the other side. He had manage a few limps toward the freedom, and then collapsed from the pain. When he had awoken, he found himself back in this hell.

Happiness, to Minato, was an imaginary as a unicorn, or a pixie dust, or any other fantasy. It never existed for him.

_Well… though I suppose I was happy when my parents still alive… though my life at the edge of a broken home back then… at least I have my freedom. But it doesn't matter now…_

His heavy sigh was drowned by the loud thunder. Even then, before his parents died on accident, he hadn't been that happy. For some reason, his parents get into a fight very often. Minato wasn't completely aware of the reason, but one night when he accidently walked into their fight and eavesdropping their conversation, he thought he heard his mother saying about his father cheating on her, and how his father said that his mother also cheated on him.

Minato suspected that his parents not love each other, which made him perplex, why do they get married in the first place if they didn't love each other?

He had caught his mother with another man, obviously being so intimate than just a mere acquaintance, snuggling the man in the couch while ignoring the disapprove look coming from him. He recalled feeling jealous that she had never done such a thing to him, not even his father. Minato always felt like the unwanted and unloved child, as none of his parents ever gave him much attention or affection. They had never loved him. No one ever had.

Love, like happiness, was just an illusion to him. Something unreal, something he didn't deserve, something he could never feel.

When his parents died, none of his relatives would take him because they all considered him as nuisance and 'a demon of a child' simply because he didn't shed single tears upon his own parent's death. Thus, he was send here, to an orphanage in Inaba Island. No one had cared about him. As long as he was gone, out of sight from their ignorant eyes, the world could pretend he didn't exist.

He hoped, dreamed, that someday he would get what he desirably longed for, his freedom. Only one more year, upon his eighteen birthdays, he would be able to leave the orphanage, legally an adult, out into the outside world that he so desperately wished to be. On the other hand, he also feared the thought. His inner voice told him that it wouldn't be any different beside the fact that he would've to feed and fend himself. But he knew it was worth it all than being here, wasting his life in this hell. He'd rather die outside than not knowing anything else, than being in this place. The orphanage provided them a few computers and internet, and that was the only thing Minato found worth to do in a place like this. He had learned much from the internet, but he wanted to see it with his own eyes. Like what a television really look like, or how cell phone worked, and many else.

One more year. He had already thrown away his childhood, and he refuse to do the same to his youth suffer the same fate. He would've his freedom. Maybe, he'd even have the chance to find someone who'd care, to love.

_No one will ever love you. You're nothing but a broken doll. You don't own anything, not even the clothes that you wore right now. You're not even good-looking. You're just plain, simple, and broken, Minato Arisato. _

Minato sighs at the contradicting inner voice. As much as he refused to believe so, he knew it was right. None of the adopting families choose Minato because they wanted a happy child, not a broken, gloomy, and something that seem incapable of feeling. Every time he'd failed to impress couples, it always leaves him wounded in his heart. Most couples wanted young, small and happy children. Not him.

The few times he had seen himself in a mirror, he'd noticed he wasn't even good-looking. Though he wasn't ugly either. His blue hair and eyes were quite fine, but he wasn't healthy. His body was tall and thin, perhaps a bit too thins much to his liking. His skin always seemed sickly pale, even though he physically felt fine. Or maybe he was actually sick. He had been forgotten how health felt like and had grown used to it. Minato believe he could be pretty if he were healthy. Though no one had thought about him long enough to noticed. The only one who noticed came from the unwanted person and came to him only for lust.

An older boy, taller and bigger than him, Suzuki Iowa, had been the culprit and the one who responsible for his sexual harassment. Minato could do nothing about it, really, because every time he tried to struggle, Suzuki would draw a knife and pressed it to Minato's throat. He was scared, no, terrified would be the most precise word to describe what he felt back then. So he just give in, and gave the boy oral sex.

Suzuki always forced him to do it again, with Minato unwilling every time. Personally, Minato was glad that the boy never gone any further than forced him to give oral, and was much more delighted knowing that the older boy would soon be gone in two months.

Minato closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. Breathing a depressed sigh, shaking his head to wipe away the hurtful and disgusting memories.

_My life sucks…_

Minato lied back on his bed, blinking away the tears that gathered in his eyes. With his mind being too tired to think any more, he slipped into a pleasant dream where he found himself stood in the meadow of flowers, listening to the singing of birds. Such a simple dream it might be, but it was paradise for him.

* * *

><p>Akihiko woke earlier than his usual schedule this morning, as the grounds of it was the knocking sound at the door of his room. He groaned, blinking sleepily while stepped out of the bed to approach the door. He swung it open, revealing a scarlet-haired woman, looking ever so graciously by the door.<p>

"What is it Mitsuru?" he grumbled. For his peace of slumber being interrupted always made him annoyed.

The girl eyed him for a moment, from head to toe, before lowering her eyes back to met Akihiko's. The smirk on her face didn't miss from his sight. "My, my… You sleep only in your boxer Akihiko?"

Akihiko looked down, and barely even remember that he was indeed, sleeping only with ibis boxer on. He stepped back to cover himself with the door of his room, even if Mitsuru had been his friend for quite a long time, he didn't find it very pleasant showing too much skin in front of her. "What is it? Make it quick… I'm still sleepy."

"I'm sorry. But I don't think I can let you do that." Mitsuru spoke, her arms crossed elegantly in front of her chest.

To that statement, Akihiko raised an eyebrow as respond. "Did something happen?"

"Don't worry. There's nothing serious about it. Why don't you put on your clothes first before I explained it to you? You might blind someone with your appearance." She joked slightly.

Akihiko scoffed. "Very funny…" he muttered, closing the door of his room, and went to dress.

Wearing everything on with the black pants and red short-sleeve shirt cling to his body, Akihiko walked by the sink, washing his face and brush his face diligently before wiping his face dry with the towel. When he emerged from his room, Mitsuru was standing by the wall waiting patiently with her eyes closed, only when she noticed his presence that she opened them.

"So, what is it?" Akihiko leaned his body against the door, arms crossed.

"It's about the Chairman."

At that, Akihiko raised one of his eyebrows. "The Chairman? What's up with him?"

"He brought good news for us. Apparently, the Chairman had found another Persona-user."

The boxer's eyes lit up hearing that. He has to admit, he was very pleasant hearing the news. For 3 years he's been living in the dorm together with Mitsuru (though sometimes the Chairman stay over here), he finally met another Persona-user beside them. At this rate, he might finally able to explore around the Tartarus. Mitsuru had forbid them to explore the Shadow's nest during the Dark Hour, as she thought it would be dangerous. Akihiko had only confronted the Shadows in the town, defending himself from the monster's attack. But it made a great training.

"Really? That's great. Is it a girl or a guy?"

"The new candidate is a female. Her name is Yukari Takeba."

The light in his eyes dim slightly. As much as he was excited having another Persona-user with them, he had been hoping that it would be a guy. Girls can be so… confusing sometimes. Akihiko had a hard time to understand the way of girls thinking. Thus what it made him never in a relationship before. Girls around him was very lousy, blabbering so much, and it kept giving him a headache. Except for Mitsuru perhaps. But never once the thought of dating Mitsuru crossed his mind. He never thought of Mitsuru that way. Beside, Mitsuru was rather… very intense.

If Mitsuru ever notice the slight disappointment in his face, she did not make fun of it nor spoke about it; instead, she continues to spoke. "Mr. Chairman already explains all the circumstances to her, and she agreed to it. Thus she's going to stay here with us. But the Chairman request for us to pick them up. He said that we need welcome her warmly with arms open wide."

Akihiko sighs. The Chairman really has the way to ruin other people's day. "Guess we don't have a choice but to go. Where is it anyway?"

Mitsuru looked up at him. "Inaba Island."

* * *

><p>Minato sat at the long table of the orphanage, left hand stirring his cold cream of wheat. He had no appetite. He stayed at the room with a few kids in the orphanage, ignoring the look he got from Suzuki. Knowing what kind of interest Suzuki had with him, Minato had always tried his best to stay around other people, not wanting to find himself being alone, vulnerable to Suzuki.<p>

Minato's eyes wondered to the boy that looked at the same age as his, probably a few months older than him though. This guy, Agito, was a new orphan that was sent here three weeks ago. As his eyes travel around Agito's body, he cannot help but to compare how thin he was than Agito. He decided that it was because Agito only had been here for three weeks that his body hadn't yet begun to show the effects of poor nutrition. How Minato wishes that his body could look so healthy like the boy next to him. He might be able to defend himself and fight Suzuki back if only his body was healthier, and stronger. Speaking of Suzuki… Minato glanced around the room, surprised to found that his attacker wasn't here in the room any longer. Perhaps the guy had left already. Does Minato really that occupied in his thought that he barely notices what is around him?

"Hey."

A voice had startled him, and it took him for a few seconds that Agito had spoken to him, perhaps for the first time he'd been at the orphanage. Recovering from the shock that anyone would actually bother to make a conversation to him, Minato nodded his head. "Hey."

Agito was silent for a moment, his brown eyes travelling Minato's body, and he carefully not to flinch under that stare. "How long have you been here?"

"…ten years."

The brunet beside him snorted in respond. "Huh. No wonder…" Agito's eyes raked over Minato's thin body quickly, and then rest his chin against his palm. "You look so… skinny."

Minato lowered his eyes in shame, realizing his health problem look visible to others, plus, at someone who hadn't been here for a long time.

Agito stay silent, eyes never leaving Minato's form. He realized he had stricken something at the boy. Minato concluded that the boy might be the silent and possibly one of the submissive types of people, the type who didn't want to say anything in fear that he would upset other people. He was quite similar with Minato.

"Say, how did you end up here in the orphan? I mean, if you don't mind me asking that is… how you ended up become an orphan?" Agito questioned. Minato suspect the boy was trying to strike up a conversation.

"My parents died in accident ten years ago…" was the only answer Minato offered.

"Ten? You mean, you've been here since you're… err…"

"Eight."

"Wow." Agito shook his head. "That's really a long time."

Minato smiled dryly at it. Agito really had no idea how he'd been living through hell during those ten years. "You said it."

A long moment of silence passed between them before Agito spoke again, "Aren't you tired… I mean, tired for being here for such a long time?"

Minato huffed, "Of course I do. That's why I tried running away once… I broke my ankle as soon as I climbed the fence."

"Wow, you climbed the fence?" A skeptical expression had found its way to Agito's face.

Minato nodded. "You know, since neither of us could escape here alone, maybe… if we work together…" a meek expression of hope crossed his face.

"…if we work together, we might be able to escape from here." Agito finished the sentence for him.

Minato just nodded, a bit embarrassed. To him, this was like a dream come true, a wonderful day. He had made his first friend in the orphanage, and perhaps Agito would be able to assist him escape from this prison. The feeling of relying on others in companionship still foreign to him, he had always thought he could take care of himself, not needed anything from others. But here he was, sitting at the dining table with Agito and had only spent two hours with him, and yet the feeling of hunger for friendship had overcome him. Though it's very obvious they were using each other to escape, then they would go on their separate ways, and Minato would be left to fend for himself in an unfamiliar street.

"If we really able to escape, you can come with me to my hideout if you want. I had a few friends that probably waiting at out hideout. All we have to do is to get out of here, and then you can stay with us,,, if you want, be a part of our gang. I'm sure they'll accept you."

Minato was stunned at this. Agito would let him stay with him and his friends? Minato began to wonder if he was dreaming. It would be impossible for many good things happened to him only in a day. No, it's impossible. Agito couldn't be that nice. Minato's past experience had taught to trust no one, rely on no one, and befriended only with himself. Those were the basics rule he had in his life. If he didn't put any of his trust to others, they wouldn't be able to hurt him, wouldn't be able to betray him. He would not be hurt anymore.

Maybe Agito was playing a fool with him. Throwing out friendship and trust as a bait, and the hope of freedom, for something in return, but what it might be? The image of Suzuki flashed through his mind, followed by himself kneeling before the boy's groin, giving him pleasure against his own will. Maybe Agito wasn't a friend, but an enemy who desire something in return.

Speaking of Suzuki, where was he? Minato glanced around him, making his change I behavior obvious to Agito.

"What's wrong?"

If he listened at the brunet beside him thoroughly, he might catch the slight tone of concern in the boy's voice. But all he could think was Suzuki who stood on the far end of the table, watching them both intently with a smirk on his face.

Without thinking, Minato had built the wall defense all over him and walked in dash to the sleeping room. He didn't turn around to see who pursued him. As soon as he lied down in his bed, he'd less panic. Gritting his teeth, he slammed his fist against the creaking mattress out of anger. How could he be so stupid? So trustful? Ha the many years of suffering at the hands of others taught him nothing? He was disappointed at himself. Himself, his only reliable ally, had let him down.

He buried his face into the pillow. Unable to suppress his emotions like he'd always done before and he could already feel hot tears dampened his cheeks. He hated himself for allowing those tears visible, allowing to show his weakness. He hated himself for who he was, what he was. He wanted to be anywhere but in this horrid place, anywhere but here. Even if that means eternal unconscious, sleep, or even death.

But no, he could not give up that easily. He had vow to himself and clung to it. He would not be that weak.

After laying there for a few moments, red-eyed and exhausted, he curled himself around the thin blanket, seeking for comfort and warmth that it offered before he let drowsiness took over him, and he slipped into another peaceful dream.

* * *

><p>Akihiko stood stoically over the railing of the ship, his arms leaned against it as he enjoyed the cool breeze brush against his face while he enjoyed the view of the sea. Mitsuru had stayed in the deck, deciding to have a rest for a moment instead of enjoying this sight. Akihiko was undeniably quite bored. Sure it was better than just staying at the dorm, but at least he could practice his boxing in the dorm, while he could only stood and do nothing but watched the sea.<p>

Akihiko had been quite content staying here, but all good things must come to an end. He was unsuspected approached by four girls from the ship, flirting and talk too much. Akihiko had tried his best ignoring them, silently hoping that they would finally give in and walked away. But no, these girls were so persistent, they talk too much and it started giving him a headache.

He had suspicious at himself, that the reason he had been unable to attached with girls and never really interested with them because perhaps he didn't like females in that way. In a more productive explanation, he suspected that he was gay. It's possible, as he had pushed these girls away and walked past them to walk over into another side of the ship, clearly showing that he didn't want to be bothered.

True, that Akihiko never really interested with female before. But the thought of liking the same gender never crossed to him before. He never showed any interest at another male in that way. Then what was it? Did he dislike both? Or maybe he just waiting for the right person, not caring the gender of his future-lover is?

While Akihiko embarrassed to admit it, he knew that he longed for someone to loved, someone that would love him truly for who he is, if such a soul even existed. If he could find such a soul, someone who didn't know his title, _the_ Akihiko Sanada, not _the_ _famous_ Akihiko Sanada, he would undoubtedly love that person just as much, maybe even more.

"It's nice outside here, isn't it?"

He snapped out of his daydream when a voice broke the comforting silence. He was met with scarlet eyes when he spun around and shook his head. "Geez, you should stop sneaking like that."

The only respond he got was an amused smile from the red-haired woman, and then she spoke to him. "We should be arrives soon. The Chairman said that he's waiting at the Amagi Inn."

"What? We're not going home directly?"

"I have no idea, perhaps he wanted us to rest here after quite the long trip."

Akihiko sighs. He actually wanted to go home as soon as he could and go practice, but saying over for the night doesn't sound so bad. Might as well enjoy being here. "Oh well, whatever."

Akihiko returned to watch the sea once more, the winds picked up, blowing chilly against Akihiko again. A comforting silence fell over between him and Mitsuru, both of them stay like that for the rest of the trip before they finally arrived at their destination.

They walked toward the Amagi Inn, asking for directions to get there. They were told to ride the bus, and so they did. It didn't take more than ten minutes for them to arrive at the Amagi Inn. Once they stepped out of the bus, Akihiko caught side of a familiar figure stood by the Inn's entrance with another figure, a female, stood by his side.

"." Mitsuru greeted the man first, while Akihiko just stood next to her, his eyes though never leave the form of the girl next to the Chairman. He knew that this girl must be that Yukari Takeba.

"Why hello there Mitsuru, Akihiko, it's nice to see you two again." A small smile made its way to the Chairman, Ikutsuki's face. His middle finger used to readjust the glasses. "I would like you to meet our new Persona-user. Yukari Takeba."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." The girl smiled at both him and Mitsuru. Despite her effort of trying to be friendly, Akihiko did not miss the nervous look on her face.

"Hey." Akihiko greeted her back simply. But he did not forget to give a small smile in return out of politeness.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Takeba. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, and this is Akihiko Sanada. Our team are knows as SEES, we're a squad that formed in order to annihilated the Shadows, the enemy of mankind, that only appear during the Dark Hour. Though I assume the Chairman already explained all the basic things to you?"

"Yeah. He told me about Shadow, Persona, and the Dark Hour."

"Good, then—"

Mitsuru's sentence was interrupted by the tingle of cold wetness against her form. Akihiko who felt it as well, looked up to see the sky where black clouds emerged overhead, ready to gust down upon the town of Inaba.

"Well then, why don't we continue our conversation back at the Inn? It seems going to rain hard. It'll be bad if any of us catch a cold, isn't it?" Ikutsuki offered.

"Alright then." Mitsuru agreed, and she walked over to the Inn followed by Yukari and Akihiko behind her. The winds picked up, blowing chilly against Akihiko's side. The rain drops gradually increased, falling faster, and heavier each second. Akihiko quickly walked over to the door's roof, knowing that it would keep him dry enough. When the thunder roared against the sky, and watched in curiosity when the lights enlightened a window on the third floor of the building across from the inn.

"What's that building?" he questioned to himself in wonder, though he never expected for Yukari who overheard his question would answer it.

"Oh, it's an orphanage here. One and the only."

Akihiko raised an eyebrow, turning to look back at the orphanage while Yukari walked further inside the inn, leaving him alone. A flash of color from below was what drew his attention. In the fenced in area behind the building, a shadow hastily made its way to the tall fence, running straight into it. The figure stayed there for a moment, clinging to the chain links, and Akihiko's eyes widen slightly.

_He's not going to…? No, he won't make it… A grown couldn't take leap over the other side. Not even me, much less a thin guy like him…_

Akihiko watched in interest and confused when the boy began to climb up the fence. Once he's at the top, he slung both legs over… and waited.

_Maybe he's afraid of height, or is he just tired from the climb? Or maybe he had stop, knowing he would get hurt if he jumped…_

The azure-haired boy readied himself, and dropped from the full height of the fencing, landing on his feet, but dropping on his knees afterward, cradling his left ankle. Akihiko wondered if he should do something about the escape he had witnessed as the guy limped to his feet and recovered quickly, running away somewhere.

"Akihiko! What are you doing? Come inside quickly."

Mitsuru's voice breaks through his mind, and he turned to watched Mitsuru stood over him. He glanced back at the orphanage for the last time before stepped inside the inn, sliding the door shut behind him.

Both he and Mitsuru stood still, ears alert, as he heard the singing of sirens, distant, but growing closer.

"Wonder what happened…" he murmured, though he had a guess that it'd got to do with blue-haired guy from earlier. But what kind of thing that guy had let himself involved?

"I don't know. But I believe none of it was our concern."

Akihiko agreed to that, deciding that it was none of his business and walked further inside the Inn. That guy would have a rough night, between the searching police, and the cold weather.

* * *

><p>That night, Minato was startled awake by a sharp sound. He sat upright in the darkness of the sleeping room, straining his ears to determine if he had dreamed that sound, or he really had heard it. He thought he heard a shuffling sound, like the sound of someone walking on the wooden floor. Before he could react, his bed gave a loud creak and a hand was over his mouth, a knife immediately pressed against his throat.<p>

He repressed back the urge to shiver when he heard a sadistic laugh pierce his ears. The voice was male and familiar, but Minato couldn't place it. He flinched when he felt another body at the foot of the bed.

"Get him to the floor. The bed's going to wake up the others."

The soft whispered didn't help him to discern who it is belong to. The next thing Minato knew, the body behind him had forced him to the floor.

His eyes adapted enough to catch the silhouette of a person crouched over him. The silhouette lowers his head, hot breath tickling his ears.

"Hmm, it's been a while isn't it, my little slut?"

Minato's eyes shot open, mixed of mild fear and anger once realization hit him. He began to struggle determinedly, but the sharp sting of new blade cutting into his throat had settled him. He could feel the trickle of blood sheep down to his neck. His breath become short and strenuous from the rapid beat of his heart as panic seized him.

Suzuki growled at him. "Make any sound, any sound at all, and I won't hesitate to dampen this floor with your blood. Hey Agito, take off your hand from his mouth." He spoke to Agito.

Agito did as he was told. Just as Minato opened his mouth for air, rough lips devastated his own. The tongue slipped inside his mouth was enough to make him gag. He could feel Suzuki's hand all over his chest. Their bodies were so close, way too close.

Minato was too disguised with the idea to feel anything at this point. The fact that Suzuki was male didn't bother him, he liked guys, but it was the fact that Suzuki was Suzuki, and it pissed him off. Minato felt what must've been Agito's hand pinning his wrist down. Suzuki continued to kiss him, giving it a bruise. His assailant's idea of a kiss hurt.

Warm hands found their way beneath his shirt, and that action what sparked him to struggle even more as a new wave of fear and anger sparked his mind. Suzuki had pinned him down with his weight, and Minato choked from the lack of oxygen.

"We're going to do something better now, bitch… we're going to do something much, much better…"

Minato's eyes shot opened in fear, knowing what was to come. When a hand pulled his zipper down, he brought his leg in a hard kick once Suzuki's had lessened his hold on his legs. Suzuki fell back with a growl, clutching his nose in pain. In a brief moment of shock, Agito had loosened his hold on Minato's writs. Minato immediately freed himself. He rolled over and charged at Agito, kicking the man right on the face.

When Agito fell backward, the knife dropped from his hold, and Minato snatched it up without a second thought. He hadn't forgot about Suzuki, but apparently Suzuki had forgotten about the blade. Hands came up from behind, crushing his neck. With both hands still free, Minato elbowed Suzuki on the side. When Suzuki's hold lessened as the guy grunted in pain, Minato whirled around and lashed out with the blade. A new alien sensation went through his arms as he felt the tear of flesh by steel, blood spattered his face, his hand and arm, and the floor.

Suzuki fell on his knees with a blank face. Shock ravished his mind. What had he done? He had killed someone. Oddly enough, it felt good, knowing that someone in question. All those years of sexual abuse, he had finally got his revenge. It was never intended, but it still revenge for him. Suzuki fell forward into the pool of blood, a small gurgling squeak escaping from his mouth.

Minato turned to Agito who's still on the ground, shock clearly exposed on his face. This entire commotion had stirred a few orphans awake, and they quickly gained enough conscious at the horrible scene before them. Fear ascended in Minato's mind. He raced to the door, breathing heavily. The blade that sheathed with blood still grasped in his hand. He threw the door opened with ample force and dashed to the stairs, headed for the fence in the play area outside. Cold rain fell thickly, blinding his eyes. The blood at his neck was washed away, further straining his blue shirt. Lightning lit the sky, accompanied with the roar of thunder.

Minato didn't care about the weather, not he cared that he was being pursued for murder. He only focused at one though, freedom. He didn't care if he would likely get himself injured again. He ran straight to the tall fence, not caring whether he was pursued or not. He began to climb the tall fence, taking his time carefully at reaching the top, seeing that the links were wet and slippery. Lightning flashed, and he prayed that it won't strike the obvious target of the metal fence. He finally reached the top, swung both legs over to the other side, and waited.

He knew that this would be a painful jump, and the memory of his fall didn't help. But he forced it aside, taking a deep breath, and jump off.

To him, the fall took forever, but the pain that ascended was as quick as the lightning when he landed on the ground. His legs gave out and he fell on his hands and knees. A sharp pain jolted through his ankle, the one that had been injured before.

_Dammit. I knew it still hadn't completely healed yet._

_Look at the bright side. You're not in that orphanage anymore._

He checked his ankle, discovered that it was usable. Then he held up his hands, bloody and dirty. He need to do something about them, but later. Now, he needed to run. Minato stumble to his feet, and as he had expected, the pain rose to its peak and he almost fell again. But he ran, not caring where to, not caring the increasing pain on his leg. He needs to find shelter to hide him from the rain and the police.

He had wondered into the back alley he found, that surprisingly, leads him into the harbor. Fear reached his mind at being discovered by someone, and he headed to one of the ship that wasn't big enough. He didn't care where he would hide, as long as he manages to hide right now. His legs were killing him.

Minato stumbled into the back of the deck, slipping into the small places between the wooden boxes that would hide him enough and leaned against one of it. He laid his injured leg out in front of him and rolled up his soaked pant leg. He reached out and pressed his finger against the swollen, trying to inspect the damage, but he quickly drew them back when pain jolted up. He yelped and hissed in pain. Yep, it was definitely break.

Minato sighed. What was he supposed to do about this? He couldn't go to the hospital. He had committed a crime, and they would send him back to the orphanage.

_What have I done? I completely fuck up my life… But I'm scared… If I didn't stop him… He would rape me… _

He didn't aware how long he has been staying here, but when he began sleepy, he was jolted awake when he noticed something odd. The sky had suddenly turned green, a pool of blood's everywhere, and the moon had shine so eerily bright.

His eyes were wide in fear, a small whimper slipped from his mouth. What was happening? What is this? He was terrified, both at what was happening now and the fact that he was stuck in this completely fucked up life. He huddled further into the small places, trying to hide from the eerie scene before him. He used his own arms around himself as a comfort that it could offer. The storm continued to rage, lightning bolted from the sky with deafening quakes and Minato wrapped his arms around himself tighter, leaning against the box beside him.

Whimpering in fear, Minato closed his eyes, hiding himself from the scene and the reality before him. Through all of this, he tried to seek the bright side, and suddenly, everything doesn't seem to matter to him again. His legs throbbed, his knees were numb from the fall, and his palms ached, but he didn't care. Neither did he care about how he would find his next meal or how he would fix his ankle. The only thought that known in his mind was the fact that he was free at last.

* * *

><p>And that's for chapter one! Man, I'm tired, and sleepy =_=<p>

So... do you guys like it? don't like it? Want me to continue? Review would be very much loved and an advice would be very appreciated^^ Thank you


End file.
